


Free

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, descriptive piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash and Aaron meet up in a beautiful phenomenon.
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Ryou | Aaron & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Free

The sleeping flowers, petals still wrapped around like a blanket, swayed in the breeze.

Ears twitching, Pikachu pointed to the distance.

Someone with green hair stared up at the treetops. Ash blinked. Aaron?

Padding over, Ash opened his mouth to greet Aaron, only to be shushed.

Ash and Pikachu followed Aaron’s gaze. 

The muted trees shivered, their dark leaves glowing in the darkness.

Pikachu tilted his head, eyes wide when the sun peeked through the clouds and engulfed the purple sky. Like a creak in a door, the sunray zoomed across the ground, painting the land with summer.

Ash watched as the sunshine sprinkled the field with marigold flowers, as sweet and fragrant as nectar. 

Their soft shadows sharpened and crystallized.

Like a magician revealing their tricks, sunshine gleamed over the trees.

Tilting his head, Aaron pointed upwards.

...Those weren’t leaves.

The overgrown fir trees looked scaly, almost velvety, due to the sheer number of Butterfrees clinging to the edges of their needles.

Aaron’s grin was like a flower bursting into bloom as the wind ruffled the Butterfrees like grass.

A chaotic yet synchronized display of wings parting and shutting like the sound of the wind.

As glitter danced around them, Ash and Pikachu took a step back.

As the day tapered into warmth, a Butterfree fluttered off, their iridescent wings like color scattering bubbles.

A trickle of Butterfrees took flight, their glass blown wings cracked with veins.

A stream of Butterfrees took flight, their glittering snow wings as delicate as silk.

A waterfall of Butterfrees took flight, their flower petal wings pure white with inky venation.

Aaron’s eyes sparkled like a kaleidoscope.

Flying like flickering candles, yet swarming like a tornado, the Butterfrees were like suspended confetti.

A spilled bag of purple beads.

A violet pine cone falling apart.

A field of lavender flowers.

Ethereal misty wings swirl through the sky like waves.

No, wait.

Ash took a sharp breath, his tears splattering the ground as he hugged Pikachu closer.

Pikachu’s ears wilted as the purple dots grew smaller and smaller.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

Wiping away his tears, Ash shook his head and smiled.

Pikachu perked up as he spotted a flash of pink and yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going? I hope everyone's well, if not alright!


End file.
